


From Dreams to Reality

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, chae hyungwon - Freeform, idk how to tag, im a new writer spare me, lol, shin hoseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hoseok had an awful nightmare, only  to wake up and see it almost come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am a new writer, and I hope that things will go well lol. Sorry if it sucks, I'm trying my best ;-;

_“Hoseok”_

_Hoseok turned around to the voice calling him. It was his boyfriend, his lover, Hyungwon._

_“Yes, Hyungwonnie?” Hoseok replied almost too cheerfully. Hyungwon always made things better._

_“I’m sorry, but I’m breaking up with you.” Hyungwon said, not a trace of emotion on his face._

_“What? H-hyungwon is this a joke? You’re joking right?” Eyes brimming with tears, Hoseok stared at Hyungwon, waiting for him to answer._

_“This isn’t a joke. Goodbye, Hoseok.” Hyungwon turned around and started to walk away. “Hyungwon wait! Hyungwon please...I don’t understand. Hyung-”_

Hoseok woke up in cold sweat, and his cheeks wet from his tears. He looked around, before sighing at the realization that it was a dream. What if his dream meant something? What if Hyungwon actually wanted to break up with him? They’ve been together for 2 years now, maybe he finally got sick of him. Trying to forget about his dream, Hoseok climbed out of bed to freshen up a little. He desperately wanted to hold Hyungwon and be held by him, so he quickly made his way to the door. As he was about to turn the knob, he heard voices outside the door.

“What...what if something goes wrong and it ends up bad? What if he reacts badly?” He heard a hushed voice speak. It sounded like Minhyuk, a common visitor to their place.

“Then… I’ll leave. I mean, everything will even out in the end.” Hyungwon whispered back, he had a tone of uneasiness. Hoseok became worried. What if this meant Hyungwon was going to break up with him? What would he do? He didn’t know what he’d do if Hyungwon wasn’t by his side. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill. Hoseok back away from the door, and after a few moments of consideration he decided to slip back into bed. Accidentally knocking a cup off the table, a large crash sounded around the room. Panicking, he threw himself back into bed.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s eyes widened, they turned to the sound then back to each other.

“Is… is Hoseok awake? Did he hear what we were talking about?” Minhyuk whispered. “I don’t know. I’ll go check.” Hyungwon said, and turned around to head to the room. He was stopped when Minhyuk suddenly called him. “Hyungwon I have to go anyways, it’s almost time for me to head to work. Bye!” Minhyuk called as he rushed out. Hyungwon nodded in Minhyuks direction before making his way to his shared bedroom. Hoseok heard the door open, and tried to act as if he was asleep. He heard Hyungwons slow strides as he made his way to their bed.

“Hoseok”

He refused to wake up, afraid of what Hyungwon would say. A finger poked his side. “Hoseok, wake up!”

Hyungwon shook Hoseok until he finally opened his eyes. They were still swollen and red from his tears. “Hey, why are you crying? Did something happen?”

“O-oh I just had a bad dream nothing much.” Hoseok couldn’t look Hyungwon in the eye. Hyungwon pulled him into a tight embrace, and whispered into his ear.

“If you need me, I’m right here." But Hoseok wasn’t sure, after what he heard. He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he fought them back.

“Of course Hyungwon. Now please get off me, I want to go wash up.” He fought his way out of Hyungwon’s embrace, and rushed to the bathroom before his tears had a chance to fall. Hyungwon was confused.

Staring into his reflection, Hoseok calmed himself down. After washing up and making sure his eyes were a bit more normal he walked out. Hyungwon had made him pancakes, seeing that they were sitting on the table waiting for him. He slowly ate his food as Hyungwon prepared for work. He watched Hyungwon dash around the house to make it in time. Eventually, Hyungwon stood in front of the mirror near their door, and brushed his hair back. He caught Hoseok staring at him from behind, and smiled a little when Hoseok noticed and quickly looked away. Maybe he was just overthinking things, and that Hyungwon wasn’t going to do anything. He got up and did Hyungwon's tie for him, tightening it before pulling on it to bring Hyungwon down for their morning kiss. The kiss was soft, and eased Hoseok a little. It was short, and Hoseok was a little disappointed when Hyungwon pulled away.

“Hoseok… when I come back I need to talk to you about something.” Hoseok’s heart dropped. He waited until Hyungwon left, and broke down near the door.

\--

Hoseok paced around their house, waiting for Hyungwon to come back home. He glanced at the clock, noting that Hyungwon would come home in exactly 20 minutes. His heart beat faster and faster and his pacing stopped completely. He broke out into cold sweat, and started shaking. He was afraid of what Hyungwon would say. Trying to clear his mind of any thoughts he decided to go out for a walk, only to meet Hyungwon in front of the door.

“Oh, H-hyungwon. Welcome home! I’m just going out for a little walk.”

As he pushed past Hyungwon in a rush he felt a hand grab his arm. He panicked as he turned to look at Hyungwon.

“Yes Hyungwonnie?” His lips were slightly quivering.

“Hoseok, I still need to tell you something.”

“Can you tell me later? I’m really in the mood for a walk.” He pulled away and practically ran, leaving a confused Hyungwon behind. Trying to calm his nerves he walked to the end of the neighborhood.

After two hours of convincing and calming himself down, Hoseok walked back home. Whatever happened, happened, and he would try his best to cope with it. He shakily pushed open the house door, only to see Hyungwon asleep on the couch. He gently, very gently, poked him to wake him up. Hyungwon’s eyes shot open and Hoseok was pulled into a tight hug.

“God Hoseok, don’t scare me like that. I almost went out after you.” He whispered into his ear.

Hoseok was confused, and couldn’t react properly to the sudden hug. Pulling away, Hyungwon held Hoseok by the shoulders.

“Hoseok… I have to tell you something really importent. I’m not sure how you’ll react but…” He dropped down to one knee, and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

“Hoseok… I’m sorry I couldn’t do this in a better way but... for these two years you’ve brought me nothing but happiness, and I… I want to take it to the next level. I love you, Hoseok. Will you marry me? I promise to take care of you forever.” His voice was soft, as if he was afraid of what Hoseok would say.

Hoseok dropped to his knees and burst into tears, and Hyungwon was more confused than ever.

“Y-you idiot Hyungwonnie! I t-thought you were going t-to break up with me.” He choked out, hard sobs making his chest heave harshly.

“What?”

“I-I heard you and M-minhyukie talking about something a-and it didn’t sound good. A-nd I had a dream that y-ou didn’t love me anymore.” Hoseok buried his face in his hands. Relief swelled in his chest, but he didn’t look up at Hyungwon.

“Hose-”

“Of course you idiot! I’ll marry you!” He yelled, muffling the sound in his hands.

Hyungwon pulled Hoseok into a tight embrace, laughing softly. Hoseoks face was buried into his chest. “W-hy are you laughing?” He sniffed, looking up at Hyungwon with tears still in his eyes.

“Hoseok, I love you too much to break up with you.” He kissed Hoseok tenderly. “So, so much.” He kissed Hoseok again, smiling into the kiss. Pushing Hoseok away, he took Hoseoks hand. He slipped the ring on, and kissed his hand.

“Hyungwon, stop being so cheesy!” Hoseok wiped his eyes, laughing at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon smiled, before flashing an identical ring on his hand. He leaned in again, pushing their foreheads together.

“I love you so much, Hoseok.” He kissed Hoseok again, both smiling into the kiss.

“I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was a little short :(. I'll try to make my fics longer next time  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
